Il court
by Kalaxa
Summary: [OneShot] Harry a vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Sur le gazon de Poudlard, transformé en champ de bataille, Draco le cherche… 3 versions
1. Il court

**Résumé : **OneShot Harry a vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Sur le gazon de Poudlard, transformé en champ de bataille, Draco le cherche…

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, Draco et Harry sont à JKR.

**

* * *

**

Un champ de bataille, l'aube qui se lève. Le soleil qui déjà chauffe les corps étendus.  
L'odeur qui prend à la gorge, le bruit des mourants et des charognards qui vrille les oreilles.

Il ne marche pas, il court, du plus vite qu'il peu, ses pieds nus martelant le sol.  
Ses compagnons, les rares survivants, courent derrière lui.

Presque nu, il est couvert de sang. Le sien ? Celui d'un autre ?  
Peu lui importe, son âme est tendue vers une quête bien plus importante.  
Tous cherchent, tous espèrent encore. Juste encore un peu d'espoir. _S'il te plait !_

Parfois, un homme s'abat sur le sol, s'écroulant à côté d'une silhouette immobile et un cri retentit.  
Un cri qui glace l'âme, un cri qui mène à la folie.

Douleur dans ses poumons, dans son ventre encore brûlant de la présence de son amant, dans ses jambes maculées de boue et de sang, dans son cœur qui sait déjà.  
Il court. Il ne peux faire que ça.

Tous ont trouvés celui ou celle qu'ils étaient venus chercher.  
Pas lui. _S'il te plait !_

Sa course ralentit, il trébuche, se relève, trébuche à nouveau, se relève encore.  
Baisse la tête, il a comprit. _Non !_

Il a comprit que jamais plus il ne le reverra. Il a comprit qu'il ne verra jamais plus le sourire de celui qu'il aime, ne sentira plus jamais son souffle sur ses lèvres, ne le provoquera plus jamais, juste pour le plaisir de voir scintiller deux émeraudes dans la pénombre tiède de leur lit, leur unique refuge contre la réalité.

Il a comprit qu'il ne pourra jamais lui donner une sépulture décente. Jamais.  
Il ne reste rien de lui, rien si ce n'est le souvenir. _Plus jamais !_

Son corps, épuisé, le trahit et il se retrouve à genoux, dans la boue et le sang mêlé de ces deux factions en guerre. Draco rejette la tête en arrière, hurle vers la lune, encore visible, et le cri qui s'échappe est le cri d'une bête à l'agonie.  
- Harry !!!


	2. Il court v2

Merci **Saael'** !

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, une critique peut-être positive, et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer…

En fait, ce que tu viens de lire est (déjà) la troisième version…  
La première n'était qu'un vague souvenir d'une nuit (très) difficile, la deuxième était à peine plus longue. J'ai préféré poster cette troisième version car, même si elle est un peu courte (à mon goût aussi), je la trouvais plus percutante.

C'est un texte qui me tient à cœur et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimé. Je travaille déjà depuis un moment sur une quatrième version, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Tes encouragements me touche alors je te livre cette quatrième version, plus étoffée…

**

* * *

**

**Un champ de bataille, l'aube qui se lève. Le soleil qui déjà chauffe les corps étendus.  
L'odeur qui prend à la gorge, le bruit des mourants et des charognards qui vrille les oreilles.**

Un champ de bataille, l'aube qui se lève. Le soleil qui déjà chauffe nos corps étendus sur les draps froissés. L'odeur du désir assouvi flotte dans l'air miroitant, le bruit de la campagne qui renaît me ramène lentement à la vie. D'abord un œil gris, qui se referme bien vite. Le monde peut encore attendre. Deux yeux verts grands ouverts. S'il te plait, juste encore un peu. Un sourire. Un souffle sur ma joue. Plénitude. Mon cœur éclate de joie quand ta main timide se pose sur mon ventre. Un soupir. Un rire. Bonheur, j'écris ton nom sur sa peau douce.

**Il ne marche pas, il court, du plus vite qu'il peu, ses pieds nus martelant le sol.  
Ses compagnons, les rares survivants, courent derrière lui.**

Il ne marche pas, il court, du plus vite qu'il peu, ses pieds nus martelant le sol. Riant à gorge déployé, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sa peau dorée reçoivent avec bonheur la caresse du jeune astre solaire, ses yeux verts sont plissés par la joie, sa bouche fait une moue que je connais bien. Il s'amuse follement. Oh Merlin. Si jeune, si vif, si beau, si pur. Je vais t'attraper petit lion ! Cours, cours encore. Je te tiens !

**Presque nu, il est couvert de sang. Le sien ? Celui d'un autre ?  
Peu lui importe, son âme est tendue vers une quête bien plus importante.  
Tous cherchent, tous espèrent encore. Juste encore un peu d'espoir. _S'il te plait !_**

Presque nu, il est couvert d'une fine couverture. A quoi penses tu ? Silence. Sourire.  
Je t'aime. Encore ? Toujours. Dernière nuit. Chut, ne dis rien. Juste encore un peu d'amour. Espoir. Aimes moi !

**Parfois, un homme s'abat sur le sol, s'écroulant à côté d'une silhouette immobile et un cri retentit.  
Un cri qui glace l'âme, un cri qui mène à la folie.**

Son corps léger mais ardent s'abat sur le mien. Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Deux bouches qui se quittent enfin. Son cri résonne encore dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.  
Un cri qui brûle l'âme, un cri qui mène à la joie.

**Douleur dans ses poumons, dans son ventre encore brûlant de la présence de son amant, dans ses jambes maculées de boue et de sang, dans son cœur qui sait déjà.  
Il court. Il ne peux faire que ça.**

Mon cœur à toujours su. Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, mains dans la main.Noir passé contre riant futur. Nos doigts emmêlés. Nos souffles qui se cherchent. Ma bouche sur la tienne, rieuse puis sérieuse. Après ? Ici. Toujours. Avec toi. Toujours. Ma peau sur ta peau. Te délivrer petit lion. Une autre vie. Un peu de paix. Mon cœur sur ton cœur.

**Tous ont trouvés celui ou celle qu'ils étaient venus chercher.  
Pas lui. _S'il te plait !_**

J'ai trouvé celui que j'était venu chercher. Moi ? Toi. Je t'ai toujours cherché. Je t'aime. Ses yeux verts qui brillent doucement, la lumière des bougies qui le rajeunit encore. Oh Merlin. Ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle qui annihile ma raison. S'il te plait. Le temps. On a toujours le temps quand on aime, petit dragon. Il pleut. J'ai peur.

**Sa course ralentit, il trébuche, se relève, trébuche à nouveau, se relève encore.  
Baisse la tête, il a comprit. _Non !_**

Baisse la tête. Bientôt ? Oui. Une larme coule. La sienne, la mienne, quelle importance. Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. Ma raison trébuche. Ne me quitte pas. N'y vas pas. Je le dois. Un sourire triste. Il le faut. Un larme coule, puis une autre. Les miennes, chaudes et salées. Ses yeux, devenus froids, contre ma bouche, inlassablement. Non !

**Il a comprit que jamais plus il ne le reverra. Il a comprit qu'il ne verra jamais plus le sourire de celui qu'il aime, ne sentira plus jamais son souffle sur ses lèvres, ne le provoquera plus jamais, juste pour le plaisir de voir scintiller deux émeraudes dans la pénombre tiède de leur lit, leur unique refuge contre la réalité.**

J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Mon cœur s'ouvrait à la vie. Son sourire. Ses cheveux fous. Sa rage de vivre. Ses yeux. Son âme. Qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Tout, et plus encore. J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Contre tous. Années sans lumière. Avant toi. Sanglots.

**Il a comprit qu'il ne pourra jamais lui donner une sépulture décente. Jamais.  
Il ne reste rien de lui, rien si ce n'est le souvenir. _Plus jamais !_**

J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Que le temps n'y changerais rien. Je lui ais tendu mon cœur. Il a pris mon âme. Plus jamais sans lui. Ses yeux qui me guettent. Sa bouche qui me sourit. A moi. Comme si le passé n'existait pas. Ne compte que le futur. Notre futur.

**Son corps, épuisé, le trahit et il se retrouve à genoux, dans la boue et le sang mêlé de ces deux factions en guerre. Draco rejette la tête en arrière, hurle vers la lune, encore visible, et le cri qui s'échappe est le cri d'une bête à l'agonie.  
- Harry !!!**

Ma tête éclate. Douleur. Je savais.  
Harry !!!  
Plus de passé, plus d'avenir…


	3. Il court v3

Troisième version, un peu plus étoffée. Il est fort probable, me connaissant comme je me connais, que d'autres versions voient le jour au fur et à mesure... Rédigée en janvier 2006.

* * *

**Un champ de bataille, l'aube qui se lève. Le soleil qui déjà chauffe les corps étendus.  
L'odeur qui prend à la gorge, le bruit des mourants et des charognards qui vrille les oreilles.**

La fin d'une amoureuse bataille, l'aube qui se lève déjà.  
Le jeune soleil qui chauffe nos corps étendus sur les draps froissés.  
L'odeur du désir assouvi flotte dans l'air miroitant.  
Le bruit de la nature qui renaît me ramène lentement à la vie.   
D'abord un œil gris, qui se referme bien vite. Le monde peut encore attendre.  
Deux yeux verts grands ouverts. S'il te plait, juste encore un peu.  
Un sourire. Un souffle sur ma joue. Plénitude.  
Mon cœur éclate de joie quand ta main timide se pose sur mon ventre.  
Un soupir. Un rire. Bonheur, j'écris ton nom sur sa peau brune.

**Il ne marche pas, il court, du plus vite qu'il peu, ses pieds nus martelant le sol.  
Ses compagnons, ses soldats, les rares survivants, courent derrière lui. **

Il ne marche pas, il court, du plus vite qu'il peu, ses pieds nus martelant le sol.  
Riant à gorge déployé, ses cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés.  
Sa peau dorée reçoive avec bonheur la caresse du jeune astre solaire.  
Ses yeux verts plissés par la joie, sa bouche tendue une moue réjouie que je connais bien.  
Il s'amuse follement.  
Oh Grand Marlin. Si jeune, si vif, si beau, si pur.  
Je vais t'attraper petit lion ! Cours, cours encore. Je te tiens !

**Presque nu, il est couverte de sang. Le sien ? Celui d'un autre ?  
Peu lui importe, son âme est tendue vers une quête bien plus importante.  
Tous cherchent, tous espèrent encore. Juste encore un peu d'espoir. _S'il te plait ! _**

Presque nu, il est couvert d'une fine couverture.  
A quoi penses tu ? Silence. Sourire.  
Je t'aime. Encore ? Toujours.  
Dernière nuit. Chut, ne dis rien.  
Juste encore un peu d'amour. Espoir.  
Aimes moi !

**Parfois, un homme s'abat sur le sol, s'écroulant à côté d'une silhouette immobile et un cri retentit.  
Un cri qui glace l'âme, un cri qui mène à la folie. **

Son corps léger mais ardent s'abat sur le mien.  
Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Deux bouches qui se quittent enfin.  
Son cri résonne encore dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.  
Un cri qui brûle l'âme, un cri qui mène à la joie.

**Douleur dans ses poumons, dans son ventre encore brûlant de la présence de son amant.  
Douleur dans son cœur encore palpitant de leur dernière nuit d'amour.  
Douleur dans ses jambes maculées de boue et de sang, dans son âme qui sait déjà.  
Il court. Il ne peux faire que ça. **

Mon cœur à toujours su.  
Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main.   
Noir passé contre riant futur.  
Nos doigts emmêlés. Nos souffles qui se cherchent.  
Ma bouche sur la tienne, rieuse puis sérieuse.  
Après ? Ici. Toujours. Avec toi.  
Ma peau sur ta peau. Te délivrer petit lion.  
Une autre vie. Un peu de paix.  
Mon cœur sur ton cœur.

**Il court toujours.  
Il court sans but, sans voir ses fidèles compagnons qui tendent la main vers lui.  
Sans voir le terrible chagrin qui emplit leurs yeux. Sans comprendre leurs cris douloureux. **

J'étais tombé, moi, le fils de Mangemort.  
Intouchable. Dangereuse incarnation des Ténèbres.  
Mais, enfant de la Lumière, tu as tendu la main vers moi.  
Et j'ai vu tout l'amour du monde dans tes yeux.  
Fils du Soleil aux yeux verts. Fils de la Lune aux yeux gris.  
Amour improbable. Amour interdit.

**Une pluie fine caresse la plaine, comme si le ciel pleurait ses enfants perdus.  
Tous ont trouvés celui ou celle qu'ils étaient venus chercher.  
Pas lui. _S'il te plait ! _**

J'ai trouvé celui que j'était venu chercher.  
Moi ? Toi. Je t'ai toujours cherché. Je t'aime.  
Ses yeux verts qui brillent doucement.  
Ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle qui annihile ma raison.  
S'il te plait. Le temps.  
On a toujours le temps quand on aime, petit dragon.  
Il pleut. J'ai peur.

**Sa course ralentit, il trébuche, se relève, trébuche à nouveau, se relève encore.  
Baisse la tête, il a comprit. _Non ! _**

Baisse la tête. Bientôt ? Oui.  
Une larme coule. La sienne, la mienne, quelle importance.  
Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour. Aujourd'hui et à jamais.  
Ma raison trébuche. Ne me quitte pas. N'y allons pas.

Nous le devons. Un pauvre sourire. Il le faut.  
Un larme coule, puis une autre. Les miennes, chaudes et salées.  
Sa bouche, devenue froide, contre ma bouche, inlassablement. Non !

**Il a comprit que jamais plus il ne le reverra.  
Il a comprit qu'il ne verra jamais plus le sourire de celui qu'il aime, qu'il ne sentira plus jamais son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il a comprit qu'il ne le provoquera plus jamais, juste pour le plaisir de voir scintiller deux émeraudes dans la pénombre tiède de leur couche, leur unique refuge contre la réalité. **

J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Mon cœur s'ouvrait à la vie.  
Son sourire. Ses cheveux fous. Sa rage de vivre. Ses yeux. Son âme.  
Qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Tout, et plus encore.  
J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Contre tous.  
Années sans lumière. Avant toi.  
Sanglots.

**Il a comprit.  
Il a comprit qu'il ne pourra jamais lui donner une sépulture décente. Jamais.  
Il ne reste rien de lui. Rien, si ce n'est le souvenir. _Plus jamais !_**

J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Que le temps n'y changerais rien.  
Je lui ais tendu mon cœur. Il a pris mon âme. Plus jamais sans lui.  
Ses yeux qui me guettent. Sa bouche qui me sourit.  
A moi. Comme si le passé n'existait pas.  
Ne compte que le futur. Notre futur.

**Son corps, épuisé, le trahit.  
Il se retrouve à genoux, dans la boue et le sang mêlé de ces deux factions en guerre.  
Draco rejette la tête en arrière, hurle vers la lune, encore visible, et le cri qui s'échappe est le cri d'une bête à l'agonie.  
- Harry !!!**

Ma tête éclate. Douleur. Je savais.  
Harry !!!  
Plus de passé, plus d'avenir…


End file.
